The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Some forms of supporting customers are phone support or email support. With the advent of the web, however, it is essential to provide software-like utility to users as a service. A “software as a service” approach may include a group of end users, who may wish to use the service offering collaboratively, or who may wish to share their input as a community. A database created from collaborative sharing in a community, which in this specification may be referred to as a forum, may be used is as an added tool for customer support. Accordingly, this specification recognizes that is may be desirable to provide techniques enabling sharing ideas to improve service offerings.